pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pentagram Spell
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * Pentagram Attributes: * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 19 - Summoning Orb 24 - Pentagram|fire_rate = 666|capacity = 10 charges (max 30 charges)|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Extremely long|upgrades = Pentagram Spell Up1 Pentagram Spell Up2|theme = Halloween/hell themed.|cost = 270 |level_required = Level 17}} The Pentagram Spell '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.2.0 Halloween Night Update. It can be upgraded to the Pentagram Spell Up1. Appearance The spell book has a velvet red cover with black stripes, and a black pentagram on the front cover. The contents of the book contains a diagram of a red person, as well as a black and red pentagram on the other pages. On the other hand of the player, the player holds a red/black fire orb. When a spell is casted, it will unleash dark red flames around the area, also summoning a translucent red pentagram on the ground. If an enemy goes within the radius of the pentagram, a demon similar to The Devil boss in the campaign, will be summoned and instantly attack the enemy from below. The pentagrams will remain on the ground for 8 seconds, a maximum of 3 pentagrams can be summoned. Strategy The initial fire ball deals considerable damage, with a below average fire rate, low charge count, and high mobility. The pentagram itself deals additional damage, and is capable of one hit killing a weakened enemy if hit by the initial fire ball attack. Tips * This weapon is very good at tearing down heavy armored players since it has high damage. * Use it on close to medium ranges for a less complicated duel. * The projectiles have a fast travel time, meaning that if attacking any enemy from a distance, remember to lead the target and compensate for distance. * Rocket jumping should be avoided as the orbs will not launch the player and will severely damage him/her. * It is possible to have an enemy be hit both by the orb and the pentagram if the enemy is low enough on the ground to have the pentagram spawn underneath the enemy. * The pentagrams can be used as traps for enemies to fall to, it could also be fatal enough to either severely damage them, or outright kill them. ** Alternatively, the pentagrams can be used to block entrances and points where enemies might traverse. ** This is useful for guarding specific points such as the flag in Flag Capture. * If an airborne enemy is directly hit by the orb, a pentagram will not be summoned. * Conserve as much ammunition as possible due to its low capacity and the cartridge supply. ** Try to be a on a lookout for Ammo Pickups while in battle. * Due to its slow fire rate, it is recommended to switch to another weapon such as a Primary or Sniper once a spell has been casted. * The devil spawned will fly vertically, and can go through multiple entities at once. * While the user is on fire, use this as an advantage to finish them off. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Shotguns and area damage weapons make quick of users. * Avoid getting hit by the fireballs by strafing left or right while attacking the user. ** If hit by a fireball, keep moving as there is a chance for a pentagram to spawn underneath you. * The pentagrams are somewhat noticeable as they appear somewhat translucent. * Jump over the pentagrams to avoid activating the devil attack. * This weapon has a slow fire rate, so attack its users with high rate of fire weapons. * When caught in the pentagram, try to rocket jump out of the immediate area to avoid getting picked off. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Burning: '''5 /2 seconds for 4 seconds. * '''Area Damage Pentagram Attributes: * Contact Detonator * '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down target by -10% of their movement speed for 3 seconds. Upgrades * Pentagram Spell Up1 * Pentagram Spell Up2 Theme Halloween/hell themed. Supported Maps * Pumpkin Island * Alien Planet Weapon Setups Use this as to weaken players, then use a Primary or Backup weapon to finish them off. Trivia * The pentagram's appearance is similar to the one seen from the demon spawning when using the Demon Stone. * The fire rate of 666 (in actuality, it's fire rate is 66) is a reference to the number of the beast. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Burning Category:Area Damage Category:Contact Detonator Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed